


Daemon AU Drabbles

by aFewOccasionallyFidgeting



Series: His dark materials, our darkest thoughts [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Daemons, Gen, Tags May Change, au contains fryecest but drabbles do not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aFewOccasionallyFidgeting/pseuds/aFewOccasionallyFidgeting
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin; small scenes not yet included in the AC Syndicate daemon au project





	1. Chapter 1

Zander stopped changing when the twins were twelve. 

It was a surprise to Ethan, that his daughter - or at least some part of her - was a cougar. Not all Assassins had birds, but most did. His own Karolina, or Cecily’s Pavo. George’s Angelica. Most Assassins had birds of prey, as well, but not all. The Ghost’s daemon was a pitta, Haima. But non-bird daemons weren’t unheard of. 

Still, there had been the briefest touch of uncertainty toward Evie’s future when Zander had settled. Of course, that was until he’d seen them working together. A perfect silent hunter, keen-eyed and stealthy -- yes, his daughter was a born Assassin. He had no doubts that Evie and Zander would weather their rites with a fierce determination. Jacob, however… 

No doubt the blooding would be simple for the boy; he showed a promise for combat. If anything he seemed  _ too _ eager to kill. But Cazimira did little to remind Ethan’s son of the consequences of his actions. He was headstrong and lacked forethought, but perhaps his own stubborn will could get them through it. Ethan doubted Jacob would let Evie be the only one to pass the rites, after all. And both seemed intent on joining the Brotherhood. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob had thought it would be a relief when Cazimira settled. But it wasn’t. It wasn’t much of anything, really. For all he’d held that tiny ball of jealousy that his sister’s daemon had settled first - nearly a whole  _ year _ earlier - when Caz finally  _ did _ stop changing, it didn’t feel nearly as monumental as he’d expected. It just… happened. She hadn’t been changing much recently, anyway, keeping her crow shape and staying by his side as he clambered up and down the barn, the house - every structure he could manage, really - and then he’d been struck by the realization that she wouldn’t anymore. 

“Caz…”

“Yes.”

She’d answered the question he hadn’t quite asked. He’d paused, poised at the edge of the roof, and she’d fluttered from his shoulder. “...Huh.” And then he’d jumped. 


End file.
